An Afternoon of Help
by GravityOctopus
Summary: Russia comes over to Canada's house to help with the bear problem during winter.


Russia was walking along one of the many, many regions of Canada's home plot that had practically nothing. It was late fall, snow plastered on the ground.

He was lost.

Completely and utterly lost.

He had been for hours.

He felt detached from that fact, though. All he could think about was how much he would have loved it to be summer. At Canada's, when summer came around it was not too hot, and not so cold. There were some places like that at America's, but ever since he and Russia had a falling out, he couldn't bring himself to go for a visit.

Russia wasn't close to Canada, either, and sometimes he forgot he existed.

Why was he here again? "Bears." He told himself. "I was asked to help get polar bears away from home."

Russia did a little bit, but Canada was still having trouble…

Russia closed his eyes, and put a hand on his rumbling stomach. He was cold, and hungry. He went and settled down in a spot in the sunlight, and closed his eyes. He focused on the warm beams, and fell asleep.

Russia woke up several hours later. He had moved positions, and his clothes were no longer on him, except for his socks, underwear, and gloves. His clothes were under him, being used as a cushion between him and the cave floor. There was something warm on him though. A body, snuggled up, and naked. He could feel a definite feel of skin on him, wrapped around him. "Mmm…" It was so warm. He shifted a bit, slowly waking up.

"Are you feeling better now?" A gentle voice came. Russia lifted up his head and felt a jolt.

What was America doing on top of him!? He bolted upright, and the smaller man clung to him. "No! No. D-Don't move yet! You're still cold!" He was whisper yelling. A fluffy white winter coat slid off of the small man's back down, exposing him to the cold air. Russia saw Goosebumps crawl across America's skin.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" He asked, bewildered, and more than a little embarrassed.

"You went out, and never came back." The small man said. "I got worried…"

This wasn't America, Russia realized after listening to his quiet voice. It was Canada, the one he had come to help. Russia watched as the smaller man started to shiver from the cold. "…Ah yes." Russia finally said. He took the white coat that had dropped down, and lay himself back down, bringing the coat up over Canada's bare back.

"Please don't go off on your own again. I was worried the bears would have gotten you."

Russia snorted. "Your brother would have laughed at that."

Canada shook his head. Russia felt the tickle of the long, golden hair. "No… Well, maybe… But it's not a good idea to let your guests be eaten by bears." The smaller man paused, before adding, "Or be frozen. Even if you're used to it." Russia gently snorted. He heard a gentle "Sorry" come from the small man.

They lay like that for a while, and Russia was soon completely warm. Though he didn't move still. He just lay like that, Canada on top of him. He was sure the young man was dozing by now.

It was about another hour. Russia was dozing, and Mathew had fallen asleep. Russia admitted to himself that he liked this. The snuggling. He had wrapped his arms around the small man, like he had him. He nuzzled the soft blond hair… And heard claws click on the stone and dirt mix of the cave floor.

Russia looked over to see a rather large shadow. Russia watched it with a blank look. Was it actually a bear? He closed his eyes. He heard the clicking come closer, and next heard a sniffing and his hair getting gently pulled and pushed. He opened his eyes again, and there he was staring at a big polar bear's face. "…" He wondered for a moment if he was going to attack them. But if he moved, we was sure he would wake up Canada… And both of them would be cold. He didn't want to do that, so he closed his eyes, and breathed out.

The bear backed up a bit. Russia could hear it. Then another sniff, and the bear moved around, and then Russia felt a huge weight on him. Either Canada had suddenly gained a whole bunch of weight like his fat brother, or they had been sat on by the bear.

When Canada squirmed on top of him, Russia assumed it was the second… At least it was nice and warm.

Several hours later, Canada and Russia had arrived in Canada's home. "Yes. It was a bear." Ivan insisted. "What did you think it was?"

Canada looked at Russia, and Russia wasn't sure, but he thought that his face was a bit more red than when they walked in from the chilling outside. "W-well…"

"Hey bro!" America called from the kitchen. "You weren't around so I let myself in."

Canada jumped a bit. "O-oh! America! You're here!" Canada shuffled a bit. He looked back to Russia. "I-I'm sorry, thank you for coming and helping. America said he'd come. He called me just before…" He motioned. "I might ask for your help some time later, but I know you two don't get along so…"

Russia slowly nodded. "Okay," He said, and headed for the door.

Canada grabbed his arm. Russia was shocked by how strong the small man was. He knew America was strong but he never thought of Canada as—

"I thought it was you." Canada whispered into his ear, and headed in the living room.

Russia walked outside, and stood there for a couple minutes, thinking about what Canada said. He sighed and walked off, murmuring to himself, "I am not that heavy."

Actually this was half made about a year back. The funny thing was I completely forgot about this until I started cleaning my comp. I just finished it up tonight and am working towards getting all my Hetalia stuff done and out of the way. :

Yes, Russia is my adorable person, and I ship him with everyone. I like Russia and Canada because it'd be cute. Like every other pairing. Russia doesn't understand what Canada meant, but I think it was something like he wouldn't mind Russia being on him, innocently. A little bit more naughty might be what he meant. They were only in boxers. ;D

Thanks for reading!


End file.
